Mischievous
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: Nights with the god of mischief, what could possibly go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**I: The Invitation**

"Work, work, work…" I mouthed as I stood behind the countertop.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I hear the evil aunts voices from James and the Giant Peach playing in the back of my mind. Three hours, three hours and not a since customer. I mean I'm ok with not doing anything while I suffer through my day however today just wasn't my day

"Hey ladybug…" I heard my voice call me from in the back office.

"I'm letting you leave early?" I mouthed as cross my fingers,

"You rang," I replied back to her poking my head through the doorway.

"We've got a special tasting coming in about 5 mins," she replied.

"Oh ok,"

My boss stood up to her feet and started to walk towards me.

"He asked for you personally to give him the tasting," she continued.

I was taken aback by her words.

"Who the hell here knew my name?" I thought to myself. "I'm just the token black girl…"

I felt my boss's hand atop my shoulders.

"He's the new owner of this building complex," my boss added. "He's on the up and up ladybug."

I could hear my boss's voice trying to calm me. She failed.

Ding- dong…

...But it was too late.

"Hello, welcome to the…" I began to reply automatically.

As I turn to greet the customer at the door I felt an icy chill run up my spine.

"God Aften, my dear," a sultry voice cooed.

As the sultry voice spoke I saw a thin blond woman in a skin tight green dress standing in the store.

"I believe you were made aware of my associate coming in to a tasting," she continued.

"Oh yes, a mister," my boss started to reply.

"Mr. Loptr," the blond woman interrupted. "He won't be able to come this evening I'm afraid."

"Sweet," I mouthed.

"Oh that's too bad," my boss added.

Right….

"Mr. Loptr feels awful about this mishap," the blond woman replied. "He wishes to make amends to all of you."

"Sweetheart it's nothing," my boss said with a smile. "I'm sure Mr Loptr is a busy man."

The blond woman started to walk towards us.

"Please ma'am," the woman said. "Mr. Loptr loves your product and wants to do something nice for you all. A new spa is about to open two stores down. Come on down and let the lovely people there take care you all."

"Well if you insist," my boss replied with a mass pat on my back.

"Sure…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Godt!" the woman replied just a slight hint of glee. "Come me ladies…"

My boss was the first to leave the shop. As the front door the shop opened there was a shift in the air. The woman sultry voice morphed into something else. A song, a song with no words. Just the sweetest of melodies. I felt an icy pull dragging me out of the shop.

"Come, dark mortal," the blond woman cooed. "... come to..."

Her voice was too irresistible. I followed them out of the shop. As my body hit the cold air I felt a cold touch brush against my lower back.

"...me…"


	2. Chapter 2

"...me…" a deep voice echoed in the wind.

I stood in the middle of a pair of two opened french doors as the smoothest voice I've ever heard rang in my ears. The blonde woman suddenly appears before me with a smile upon her face.

"Where's?" I asked.

I tried to look around the blond woman to look for my boss but she grabbed my face forcing me to look into her green eyes.

"Your lovely boss is enjoying herself with one of our best masseuses," she answered as she released my face. "Gregers, is a master with his hands."

The blond woman loudly clapped her hands together.

Creak….

A side door opened behind her. She took several steps back and slide to the side. A dark shadow appeared in the opening. It was massive.

"I am glad to finally meet you in person dark mortal," the deep voice said. "Thank you Amora for bring her here. I'll be sure to reward you for your efforts."

"Don't play with her too hard god of mischief," she replied. "Sharing is caring…"

The blond woman fainted into the darkness, leaving me alone with the shadowy figure. I took a step back from away from where the blond woman once stood.

"God of Mischief?" I muttered over and over.

I placed my hands on either side of my head and began pacing.

"No, no this is just a dream," I said. "Gods aren't real…"

The shadow chuckled, "Oh I very much am…"

As he spoke he took a few steps into the light. He was a towering pale man with shoulder length black hair. Solid lean muscle with a jawline for days. I felt myself gulp heard.

"Am I pleasing to you my dark mortal?" he asked.

"No…" I hissed.

"Lie, but I'll allow it this once," he replied. "Next time I will be forced to punish you…"

There was no lie in his statement. I might be scared out of my mind but, damn. I'm not blind.

"Will you just tell me where my boss is so we can leave?" I asked.

"Leave but you just got here dark mortal," he replied quickly.

He took another step towards me and reached out for my hand.

"You boss is being well cared for," he continued as he stared into my eyes. "I promise you that…"

"OH MY GOD…." I heard my boss let out a guttural scream.

I shut my eyes quickly. I recognized that sound. I'd seen enough pornos to know. 'Happy ending…'

The man before me laughed, "Greges is…"

I lift my hands up to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

He lingered there in silence for a moment before taking the final steps towards me. He walked up towards me until his chest was pressed against the palm of my hand. Icy yet burning.

"Nothing just you?" he replied.

"Everybody wants something…"

I stopped in mid sentence. I didn't even know what to call this 'god'.

"Master will do nicely…" he said breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah nope," I replied.

I pointed to myself.

"Dark mortal," I mocked.

Then I pointed to him.

"Pasty ass white boy," I continued.

I pointed back and forth between the contrast of our skin.

"That's god to you…" he added.

"Well Mr. god can I leave once my boss is…." I gagged. "Finished."

The man before me lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh she can leave but you," he said. "... Shouldn't you be able to 'have whatever she's having'"

"With you?" I said pulling my hand away from his chest.

"Why yes," he replied as he leaned down closer towards me. "I've never had a dark mortal before. They are few and far between back in my heyday."

He couldn't be serious.

"Oh but I am," he added.

He read my mind. Oh shit…


	3. Chapter 3

**III: Taint Me **

The thought of having him read my mind was frightening. I had to clear my mind of any thoughts. Can a person be both scared and turned on at the same time? I felt the walls around me closing in. The swell smell of sex filled the air.

"Yup someone can…" I gulped.

"_Pure has become impure_

_Impure has become pure…"_

I played those words in my head over and over again trying to hide my thoughts from him. I needed to get out of this place.

"Holy shit!" I heard my boss shierk. "You can't out that there…"

Her voice echoed through the walls. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"I need to get out of here," I thought.

I began to look around the room for a way I turned the doors seemed to vanish before my very eyes. The man, Mr. Lophr, merely watched with amusement as I realized that there was no way out.

"Why hide your thoughts from me my dear," he said lowering his voice to a deep growl.

Off in the distance I hear my boss's screams of pleasure grow louder and louder. I stopped. My head snapped back to him. Was he standing in the same place or had her moved closer to me. I could no longer tell. The room grew tighter about me. My breath quickened.

"I must try to…"

A grey hue creeped into the corners of my eyes. My vision grew blurry. I stumbled forwards. I felt an icy cold engulf me. It felt safe.

"I've got you my dark mortal,"

That was the last thing I heard before it all went black.

Lost in the darkness I felt the slightest pressure in between my shoulder blades. I bit down on the lower part of my lips. The sensation was both hot and cold at the same time. My eyes fluttered open to the flickering of candlelight. The intoxicating scent of honey and jasmine filled my senses.

"Just relax," he said. "I've got you…"

As I heard his voice I tried to look over my shoulders but he pressed down on my small of my back. My hips and butt arched upwards from his touch.

"There is it," he continued.

As he spoke a warm sensation spread down my spine. It oozed down my sides.

"I just want to pamper you,"

I shuddered as his massive hands cascaded down my body.

"Lies," I hissed.

From over my shoulder I watched him leave into my face. Inches from air his growled…

"My dear Loki never lies,"

Loptr… Loki…? Shit I should have taken that Nores myth class… Breathing his hot breath against my neck I closed my eyes at the vibes radiating off his closeness. He took the bottom my earlobe into his mouth and bit down. The gentlest touch for a man of his size.

"What do you want from me?" I asked almost breathless.

Suddenly I felt his presence leave me. A feeling a sadness crept into me. Where had he gone? I felt his hands pull on my side flipping me over. I looked up at him. His eyes danced up my body. He stared down at me as if I was something for him to devour. He placed both palms of his hands under my bare breasts.

"Just you,"

As he spoke his thumbs began to circle my nipples.

"Why?" I asked.

His frozen touch sent my nipples ablaze. They grew tighter with every icy pass his thumbs made. Once more Loki grew closer to me.

"You are mine dark mortal," he replied as he placed a kiss right in between my breast.

A trail of kisses followed. Moving from under my breasts to directly above them. I felt a twinge burning from within me with every pass, yet he messed every place I wanted him to.

"... Frustrated are we my dark mortal?" he asked as he looked up from my breast.

There was a sinister smile upon his face. He already knew the answer. This was a game to him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I shook my head, saying no. He snorted in amusement.

"Pity," he growled as he once more returned to kissing my body. "I must move to plan b."

"Plan b?" I thought.

Moving away from my breast he started to kiss downwards towards my wetness.

"Ah plan b,"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt every kiss move lower and lower. My heart began to race as I knew where his lips were going. Once more he stopped right above my hairless pussy. I propped myself up on my elbows. Standing at my side my hooded eyes followed him as he walked towards the end of the massage table. He placed his hands on either sides of my ankles. Slowly he began to pull me towards the edge. My breasts bounced as I inched closer to him. As he pulled me down he spread me wide. I glance down at him in between my spread thighs as he stopped pulling me. His hands caressed their way up my legs and towards the middle of my thighs. The slick oil from his hands left a sheen.

My eyes followed his every move until his stopped right at the apex.

"Really?" I mouthed.

He laughed.

"Ask nicely," he replied.

"Please," I whispered in a moment of weakness.

As I replied to him his right hand slide up to my wet pussy and parted me slightly. I gasped as two of his fingers started to gentle spread me open. A shudder ran through me as my wetness hit the cool air.

"Please what, my dark mortal," he said. "I couldn't quite hear you…"

Lost in the pleasure of this tainting touch, I pushed his hand away. I needed relief and I wasn't about to beg for it.

"Oh no my dark mortal," he hissed.

He caught my hand before I could replace it his with my own. Bringing it to his lips he bit down hard and followed it up with a kiss.

"That isn't how it works," he continued.

As he spoke black leather binds appeared in his free hand.

"All the pleasure you will need will come from my hands only,"


	4. Chapter 4

**IV: Say My Name**

His hands only? My mind raced at the thought of his massive hands all over me. I gulped as watched his eyes lingered on his bite mark he made on my hand.

"Ahhh," he muttered before his tongue stop speaking English.

His words became a jumble in my ears as he placed another kiss over his bite mark. As his cool lips caressed my skin, the mark he'd left on my skin started to burn. It radiated outwards from the palm of my hands and traveled up my arm.

"What are you doing to me," I asked as I felt a slight twinge of heat spread to my breasts.

He ignored my words and continued to taunt me with his tongue. My question was met with his icy blue eyes staring back at me. There was a hungry in them. Heat welled up within my cheeks as I stared up at him as he place kiss upon kiss over my wound. I felt the urge to pull my wrist away from his grasp as the warming sensation grew with me. But the moment I tried to jerk my wrist away from him he tightened his hold on me. Loki raised his eyebrow as he held me tightly.

"What are you…" I said defiantly.

He cut me off before I could finish mid sentence. With a single tug he pulled me upright. Eyes to eyes he stared down at me as if was a hungry animal. I licked my lips as his haunting green eyes stared back at me. I felt my face flush. I turned my gaze away from him. It was all too much.

"Not yet my dark mortal," he cooed. "Your not ready yet."

As he spoke, I heard a loud snap. Suddenly the room went black as I felt something cover my eyes. My breath quickened. I tried to reach for my face by I felt him pull my hand back down. From behind me I felt something warm breathing down my neck. How was he in two places at once? Who else was in there with us?

"You don't need your eyes for this…" he added. "Without your eyes all you will know is my touch…"

My head turned in the direction of the warm breath. Sadly, the room was so dark I could not see anything in front of me.

"Tsk, tsk,"

I recognized the voice of the woman who brought me over here. As the woman from before spoke the warm breath upon me was soon by a touch. It had to have been hand sliding down my from my neck lacked callouses.

"She's a flincher Loki," she added. "We're going to have to do something about that…"

He moved in closer to me. Even without my eyes I knew he was just inches away from my face.

"Oh I've got just the thing Amora," he replied.

Loki's tight grips was replaced with something else… It was neither hard nor cold. It was delicate. It felt great against my skin. What it… I couldn't have been...

"Lace," I gasped.

"Clever girl," he growled. "I knew you'd like it."

I felt his lips right up against mine as he growled.

"What do you need those for?" I gasped.

He cooed, "Because what Amora said is true, you will fidget it I don't."

The tension in the air was palpable. For a moment the thought popped in my head to give in. to just allow him to take me right here and now. In the darkness I finally stopped hearing my bosses screams of pleasure. After a stream of powerful screams silence filled the air.

"Mmmm my dark mortal," he added. "Now did you enjoy listening to all those screams?"

What could I say to his words. I'm auditor as hell. Of course I did, but I dare not let him

him realize I did. I met his question with silence. His breath shifted from in front of my face to my right side while the woman he called Amore moved to my left. Surrounded by their presence I fought to keep my sanity. The Amora woman pressed herself against me and into Loki. He smelled of crisp snow and the wilderness.

"She wishes to hide her desire from you," she laughed into my ear. just imagine what I shall do it you. Did you enjoy hearing them my dark mortal?"

Once more I met his question with silence.

He laughed, "You see that Amora, her face is flushed under that beautiful dark skin of hers."

His voice taunted me. Taunted me into making a move. I couldn't show him that I…

Suddenly from the right I lips his lips upon my neck.

"Oh God," I moaned as I felt his tongue dance down my neck.

"Well at least she has that right," Amara gloated.

His tongue made its way back up to my ears.

"I'd prefer to be called Loki my dark mortal," he cooed into my ear.

As he spoke it took a nibble of my earlobe. I folding into his bite. I couldn't help myself. Our forehead touched. I sought to find his lips, but Amara's hands pulled my face away from him.

"A kiss must be earned mortal," she hissed.

Loki growled, "I make the demands in here."

His voice rumbled through my body. At his words Amara's hand left my hand.

"Fine!" she hissed. "I'll be sure to tell your brother about this mortal. I'm sure he'd enjoy taking her from you!"

A brother? God there was another? A thought raced through my head. Me engulfed by two towering men with their…

"Clear your mind dark mortal," he said after several moments of silence. "When you are ready I'll bring my elder brother to join us. For now it's just you and me."

He cold hands pulled my face towards his.

"Now tell me where should I start?" he asked.

Our lips met. He commanded our every move. He tilted my head upwards as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Touch me…"

I didn't really care where. His lips were sheer magic as they explored my mouth. His hands held my face has left a moment for me to breath. His breath was harsh upon my face. He muttered something but I couldn't understand him. Before I could ask him what he had said his lips claimed my again.

"...please." I whimpered in between kisses.

In that moment I felt him lift my bond hands over my head and force me back down on the table. Above me I heard the clink of metal. I tried to pull my hands down but I couldn't. As I struggle against my binds I felt his lips leave my mouth. His lips made their way down my body.

"By Odin dark mortal," he hissed as he claimed one of my breasts into his mouth.

Both hot and cold consumed me as he bounced from breast to breast. I felt his long hair caress my skin. As he moved from one breast to another he made a loud popping sound as he moved and cussed under his breath. It made my heart flutter.

"I could eat you alive," he hissed.

I fire within me started to build form his words. How could one be so damn good? My hips started to roll as his mouth suckled my breasts. I need to touch him. As a soft moan left my body his lips made one last pop and started to move away from my now tender breasts. My breast ached the moment he left them. Once more I pull against my bind. I wanted his touch back on my breasts.

"There is so much more for me to feast on my dark mortal," his growled.

I hated how he denied me, yet the moment I felt his lips kiss right below my navel I knew. He let out a sharp hiss as I felt two of his fingers split me open.

"So much more…"

They pressed down upon me.

"... So wet for me already…"

I met his words with a mutter.

Slowly he moved his two fingers up and down my wetness. As he pulled up so did my hips. They hungryly followed his every movement. I bet my lips as thumb caressed my clit. My body was on fire yet...

I clenched down my inner muscles as he passed by. An electric jolt ran through me. He felt my body shudder.

"Beg your God for what you wish," he demanded as I felt one of his fingers press into my wetness. "Tell him what this tight pussy wants…"

One finger became two. In and out they went. Cupping in me making my insides shatter. A roll of pleasure came over me.

"You inside me," I finally muttered.

He growled as he felt my orgasam inching closer. His touch was so possessive. Each move me made staked his claim over me. My body jerk as the sensation of cumming grew closer and closer. I tightened myself around his fingers as he hit the sweet spot. My breath quickened as the pleasure built. I didn't know how much more of his touch I could take.

"Say my name," he ordered. " I will not allow you come until I hear you scream it."

"Loki," I whimpered softly.

"Again," he demanded. "Louder my dark mortal. I want all to hear."

I was at the brink. His hand two fingers inside me started to move in and out of me faster and faster.

"Say my name,"

"Loki," I said a bit louder in between my quickened breaths.

I felt the cloth over my eye vanish. His hungry eyes met mine. They were glowing green as the watched my breast bounce from the force of his fingers.

"SAY MY NAME!"

The dam burst. My body spasmed so hard that I rolled onto my side.

"LOKI!" I screamed.

He leaned down and took my lips absorbing my scream into his mouth. I felt his fingers leave me as he gently shifted back to playing with my clit.

"Mine," his said as he broke our kiss.

The word mine sent a shudder down my spine.

"And to think this is only the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning

**V: Good Morning **

"... Tell me what happened with this boy,"

"I see,"

"Huh?" I muttered as my eyes slowly opened.

"You have been most helpful Lilly… I'll be sure to handle him on your human's behalf."

The faint mumbling of a deep voice woke me from my peaceful slumber. It was both soothing and frightening at the same time.

"Lilly?" I said half asleep.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I saw the outline of a large figure in front of me.

"Greetings my dark mortal," the voice cooed, his voice. "I thought you might be worried if I left her at our home. Yes little dog, we wouldn't want mommy to worry..."

Once my vision became clearer, the large figure turned into Loki. She was seated on the edge of my bed with the sun shining behind him. For some reason a smile came upon my face. I couldn't stop myself. Letting out a yawn, I felt Loki's pale hand caressed the side of cheek.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Your new home…"

Disbelief filled my thoughts. Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked around my surroundings. I recognized nothing but my dog and Loki. Quickly, I whistled for Lilly to come closer to me. She jumped into my lap and sat there looking at Loki without barking.

"What do you mean my new home?" I asked as I scooted away from him.

Loki let out a sigh as he lowered his head. His long black hair fell in his face.

"Answer me damnit!" I shouted as I held onto my dog tightly.

Loki slowly looked up at me with a smirk on his face. Somehow he'd moved closer to me without me noticing. He was inches away from my face.

"Does my dark mortal wish to order me around now?" he laughed.

I gulped hard as he placed his hand under my chin.

I searched his face for any sense of what was running through his head. He eyes screamed hunger, yet his actions were gentle.

"Just tell me what is going on," I said lowering my voice. "This is just sick joke isn't it…"

"Was me tongue a joke?" he replied.

A flash of him between my legs came to my mind. I blushed. Loki smiled.

"I see you do remember everything don't you," he continued.

"So this isn't a dream?"

Loki shook his head.

"I am here," he answered.

As he spoke I looked away from him. There was a clock on the nightstand.

8:45 am

Wait wasn't I just at work?

"Oh God," I said.

Loki's laugh filled the room.

"Tell me mortal, did you think it was a dream?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," I replied.

He continued to laugh as he reached down to pet my dog. She folded into his touch.

"Now that mommy is awake dog," he said as he rubbed her tummy. "I've got some things I need to do with her."

My dog looked up at him as if she understood what he was saying. Was he talking to her when I woke up? Lilly leaped out of my arms and off of the bed. She looked back at me briefly before she scurried out of the room.

"Lilly…." I called out.

"She'll be fine," Loki said as he pulled my face back towards him. "She seems to like the tiny garden I've made…"

"You've made a garden?"

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked. "A tiny house with a garden…"

Loki pulled my lips closer to his. I felt his breath on me.

"... and a man to love you,"

As he spoke he pulled our lips together. His cool lips sent a shiver down my spine. I gripped the sheets covering me tightly as she deepened our kiss. Without missing a beat he reached down to the sheets in my hand. He broke our kiss and stared down at my bruised lips.

"I've already seen the gloriousness that is your body," he said as snatched the sheets from my hand. "It was so hard not to take you last night…."

As the sheets shield was taken from my I realized I was completely naked. The crisp morning air made my nipples hard. His deep emerald eyes fell down to my alert nipples. Bare naked below him I placed my hands over my breast trying to cover myself. I winced in slight pain as my hands touched my nipples.

"Why cover yourself up from eyes that adore you?" he asked.

Leaning in close to my ears he took my earlobe into his mouth.

"Is it because he never paid attention to them?" he growled into my ear. "Gods he truly is a damn fool…"

Lost in the sensation I barely realized who he was speaking of. I didn't date, trauma from my college days made it something I never really did. A few guys here and there but none actually listened to what I wanted. Not in the way Loki did in a matter of a few hours. Loki lifted me up into his lap I felt his hardness underneath me pressing against me through his pants.

"Not to kiss those marvelous breasts of ours…" he continued. "I could feast of them for days and still not have enough. If it wasn't for that pink pissy of yours… Can't even eat your pussy right. A fact I will rectify in time. I wish to devour you piece by piece…"

Loki's long tongue trailed down the nape of my neck as he spoke. The sensation his tongue left caused my eyes to become hooded.

"Don't…" I muttered as I leaned up again him.

Loki slid his hands up my thighs and up to my breast.

"He is a boy, a little, little boy," he growled as he cupped my breasts into his hands.

The callus pad of his thumb brushed over my tinder nipples.

"Oh god…" I whispered.

"Damn mortal," Loki hissed as I rolled my hips in his lap. "You will not make me rush this…"

Loki suddenly pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I whimpered, but continued to roll my hips against him. Loki growled into my ear.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that…."


	6. Chapter 6

**VI: The Festival **

The words punishment rang in my ears for what seemed like an eternity. A part of me was afraid of what the word punishment meant to a god. Especially one as mischievous as Loki. I gulped hard as I slowly pulled away from his touch. No matter how good it felt, I knew whatever was coming next wasn't going to be good.

"Why the shyness now my dark mortal?" Loki asked as he felt my breast leave his hand.

His icy touch reached for my cheek and he traced the outline of my high cheekbones. He forced me to gaze into his eyes.

"Does the idea of being punished frighten you?" he continued.

As he spoke I felt myself wanting to press up against his body. The hunger in his eyes tainted me so. How could I be turned on and afraid at the same time?

"How could I not be?" I replied.

Loki's thumb caressed my bottom lip slowly as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't be…" he added. "I am here only to give you pleasure…"

He pulled our faces closer together. His haunting green eyes looked down at me as he claimed my lips.

"Tonight there is a feast," he said as he broke our kiss. "You shall accompany me."

Breathless I replied, "I have nothing to wear…"

"Don't worry about that," he replied. "I've got that handled."

And in a flash he was gone. He left me naked and alone. Was this my punishment? Tainting me like this. I collapsed back down onto the bed.

"This was going to be a long day," I muttered under my breath.

And so I was. I spent most of the day exploring my new home. He'd delivered all I could ask for. He'd built me a tiny house with a garden. As the sun set I saw the woman in green Amora approaching my home. She held a bag in her hand.

"Mortal!" she shouted as she opened the gate to my home.

I looked up from smelling a flower to see her walking towards me.

"Amora, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Loki said you needed something to wear tonight," she said with a smile. "So I have brought you something…"

She held out the bag and dropped it into my hands.

"You'll need help getting it on," she added. "Come on."

Amora walked past me with a smug look on her face. I didn't like the look she was giving me, but I knew I needed to get ready for whatever Loki had in store for me. As I entered my home I heard Amora scoffing at her surroundings.

"So damn small…" she hissed.

I followed her grumblings to my bedroom. She sat herself at the end of the bed.

"Loki never told me what type of gathering this was," I said as I stepped into my room. "I take it you know."

She nodded.

"Not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope mortal," she replied. "Loki wishes for you to be surprised."

Right…

"I hope this fits," Amora added. "He never told me your size…"

I shrugged as I placed the bag on a chair.

"I'm sure it will…."

I stopped in mid sentence as I pulled a bralette and pantie out of the bag.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as I lifted the laced undergarments in front of my face.

"Your outfit is mortal," she answered.

"These aren't an outfit?!" I cussed.

"Oh by it is," she said as she snapped her fingers. "You should see mine…"

Amora's green pantsuit melted away to reveal pastes and a thong.

"Perfect isn't it?"

"Why bother with that?" I asked as I covered my eyes. "Just go naked," I hissed.

She laughed, "Now that is an idea…"

"I was joking," I interjected.

"And I wasn't," she replied, "Now take off our clothes mortal or I will remove them for you..."

Amora took a step towards me. As she moved my shirt and pants started to melt away.

"Stop," I said. "I'll do it myself."

Amora stopped moving and folded her arms across her chest.

"Get to it then…"

"I don't need an audience," I grumbled.

She looked me up and down. My clothes were partially gone already. The pumpest part of my breast poked through a few thin strips that remained of my top.

"Fined," she grumbled as she snapped herself out of my room. "But you've got 10 minutes."

Alone I laid the bra and pantie out on the bed. I couldn't go out in public like this.

"8 minutes,"

I was shaken by Amora's voice. She wasn't kidding about coming back into the room in 10 minutes. As I heard Amora's voice counting down I quickly pulled off the last remnants of my clothes and slid on what she gave me. By the time she'd counted to one I was adjusting my breasts into the bra.

"Very nice," she said.

I jumped back as she reentered my room. I placed my hands over myself trying to cover myself up.

"This isn't enough clothing," I said.

Amora ignored my words and reached out for my shoulder. She forced me to look at her.

"You won't need these for long…"

As she spoke the room went black. She pulled me into some kind of portal. Before I knew it I heard the sound of music and moans. I rubbed my eyes as they tried to adjust to my new surroundings.

"We're here," I heard her say.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but a dim blur. I could make out Amora's blond hair and nothing else.

"Where is here?" I asked as I continued to rub my eyes.

"The feastival," she replied.

After a few moments my vision became clearer. I stood in a dimly lit hall full of people. Their bodies move to the beat of the music. Amora walked away from me as a large bald man caught her eye. I took a few steps towards her but I felt he was behind me.

"Dark mortal," Loki's voice purred behind me.

I looked around to see Loki standing behind me butt naked.

"Oh my," I said as I covered my eyes. "Where are your pants?"

He merely laughed at me.

"I don't need them," he purred. "You are beautiful, my dark mortal. I could eat you alive right here."

"But…"

Loki shooed me, "Come with me…"

He reached out my hand from over my eyes and led me deeper into the hall. He led us through a sea of naked bodies all wrapped up into one. The further we walked the more I wanted to be apart of that sea. In the back of the hall was a golden throne with a woman seated on it. She had a gentle middle aged face. Loki led us towards her. The closer we got I realized the woman was heavily pregnant.

"Mother," he said as we stopped in front of her.

He bowed before her and I followed suit.

"I see you have brought a guest to our festivities," she said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Hello,"

"Mother this is the dark mortal I told you about," Loki said.

The seated woman raised her eyebrow. I felt his mother's eyes bore through my very soul. She lifted her hands from her belly and outwards to me. I looked to Loki and he nodded. I took a few steps closer to his mother and took her hands.

"I see why my son is stricken with you," the woman replied. "You are welcome here mortal."

As she spoke a booming laugh echoed through the hall.

"Odin," Loki grumbled.

"Did I hear you correctly Frigga, is this the girl?"

Frigga smiled as she released my hands, "Yes husband."

Reaching behind her she grabbed the hands of an older man with a long white beard.

"A pretty little thing," the man added.

Loki wrapped his hands around my waist as the old man looked me up and down. I felt Loki's erection pressing up behind my butt.

"That she is father," Loki replied coldly.

"Oh you to stop it," Frigga hissed as she started to rub her belly once more. "Let them be Odin. You have other things to focus on…"

The old man smiled as she grabbed Frigga's belly.

"Drink, fuck and be merry mortal," the man boasted.

I felt Loki's breath against the back of my neck.

"Follow me," he said.

His voice sent a shiver down my spine. Once more he pulled me back deep into the sea of bodies. He led us to a couch far away from the crowd. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

Ouf….

Seated in Loki's lap I looked up and realized we were directly across from the throne and his parents. I couldn't help but be turned on by the way Odin was caressing Frigga. I bit my lip as I watched him kneel before her suckle at her swollen breasts.

"I see," Loki hissed in my ears.

"What?"

"I see what you want," he added.

I gulped hard.

"Its nothing," I said quickly.

"Does watching them turn you on?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

As I spoke Loki grabbed both of my breasts and pinched my nipples tightly.

"Lying will just make it worse," he growled.

I shuddered at the vibrating echoing through his chest. When I tried to look away from Odin eating out Frigga, Loki grabbed my face.

"Watch them my dark mortal," he added. "You will need to be wet for what is about to happen next."

Need to be wet, he said. I was already sopping wet the moment I saw all the people here fucking. My pussy was aching for a touch, a touch like Frigga was getting. The way Odin worshipped her, every inch of her. That was what I wanted. Lost in the image in front of me, I closed my eyes and imagined myself in her place with Loki between my thighs eating me.

"Oh brother,"

A voice shook me from my dream.

"Took you long enough," Loki growled into my ear.

He released my face for a moment. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw golden hair. A pair of blue eyes came in front of me blocking my view of the throne.

"Is she ready for us?" the man said as he claimed my lips.

"Not quite yet Thor," Loki said.

"Thor?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes," Loki growled as he spread my thighs apart with his legs. "Thor and I are your punishment."


	7. Chapter 7: Double Your Pleasure

Writers Corner: This is smutty, smut, smut, smut. You have been warned. Enjoy!

**VII: Double Your Pleasure**

"Thor and I are your punishment…"

Loki's dark voice sent a shiver down my spine. He gathered both of my arms behind me pinning me to him. Thor, the god of thunder, stood before me with his long golden locks shielding part of his face. With a flick of his wrist he pulled his hair from his face. God he was beautiful.

"Do you like you punishment my dark mortal?" Loki hissed into my ear.

I looked up at Thor's haunting gaze.

"You're in danger girl," I thought to myself.

I was surrounded by two dangerous creatures. I needed to get myself out of this sexy mess.

"Loki I can't…"

"Shh," Loki purred into my ears.

My words had gotten caught up in my throat as I felt Loki's breath caress my neck. "Don't fear us, my dark mortal…." he added

"We won't bite too hard…" Thor growled. "I promise…"

As he spoke he knelt down in between my spread thighs. He slid himself into my spread thighs forcing them further apart. I watched as his massive hands slid themselves up on either side of my thighs.

"... Isn't she so…"

"Edible?"

They spoke one after the other, bouncing their sentences off of one another.

"Damn," I hissed to myself.

They even moved as one. Loki's body purred behind me as Thor's hand slid up my thighs.

"That she is Brother," Loki said into my ear.

I felt his hot yet cold breath blow into my ear. I almost melted as I felt his tongue lick my earlobe.

"I've heard so much about you mortal," Thor said.

His hands made tiny circles on my upper thighs. I gasped as his hands got dangerously close to my pussy.

"I hope they were good things," I replied.

Shit, no. Don't say that… My mind was reeling. Why did I just say that? It would just make them continue this...

Loki laughed, "I told him all about you and your tight pussy."

"Shall I taste that first, dear Loki?" Thor said as his hands inched closer to my mount.

Loki bit down on my earlobe.

"Oh I've already tasted that, it was divine," he hissed into my ear. "But those massive breasts…"

A smile spread across Thor's face as he looked down at my braless breasts. Loki shook me slightly causing my braless breasts to sway. A gentle tinkle sound filled the air as the golden tassels clashed together.

"By Odin you haven't ravaged those yet brother?" Thor asked.

Suddenly Thor pressed himself all the way up in between my thighs until I felt his thick torso up against me. His hands slid up my thighs and up my sides as he moved. His massive hands danced under my breasts until he cupped them. I sucked in a sharp breath as a wave of pleasure ran through me as his hands surrounded my breasts. My back arched forwards as I pressed my butt further into Loki's lap. Loki let out a sharp hissing sound as my hips grinded against him.

"Oh brother, mind your fingers," Loki hissed. "She isn't ready for my serpent to fully awaken."

Thor laughed.

"What's so funny?…" I thought to myself.

Lost in my own mind and in Thor's fingers I barely noticed something grew hard behind me. Suddenly…

"Oh," I gasped.

I finally realized what Loki meant as I felt Loki behind me.

"See what you do to me, my dark mortal?" he growled.

I turned my head to look back at him but Thor forced my gaze back to his. Loki released my arms as he pushed my bodies forward into Thor's. His massive muscular chest felt hot compared to Loki's. Thor's chest purred as my body collided with his. Thor brushed my cheek with his hand. I molded into his touch. God he smelled good.

"Are you thinking about my brother's cock inside you mortal?" Thor asked as he claimed my lips.

"No…" I mouthed as our lips touched.

I lied. I needed to lie. The truth was too real.

As his lips crashed into mine. His lips consumed me. I stared into Thor's blue eyes as he broke our kiss. His haunting eyes looked down at me. I suddenly felt Loki's cool body pressed against my back. His icy hands grabbed my breasts.

"Lies," Loki growled.

They both silenced me with their bodies. Loki brushed away golden tassels that dangled over my bare breasts. There was a hunger in Thor's eyes as he watched Loki's hands mold my breasts with his hands. My breath started to quicken as Loki's fingers moved dangerously close to my nipples.

"Not touch them Loki," I muttered softly.

They had always been so sensitive. If he touched them I might break.

Loki growled behind me, "I shall touch whatI wish on your body, my dark mortal. Especially those dark nipples."

As he spoke he gave my nippeled a pinch. My mouth parted with pleasure as I placed my hands over Loki's. I held them in place until the sensation he'd given me hand subsided.

"Damn it Brother," Thor hissed.

Thor claimed my lips as Loki kissed my neck. Thor's tongue split my lips open. My mouth opened for him as our tongues danced about each other. Behind me I felt Loki grow even harder behind me.

"Damn indeed," he cooed. "I need to be inside you…"

As he spoke he removed his hands from my breasts. I let out a soft whimper.

"Don't worry, my dark mortal," Loki replied.

Loki slid his hands back down my sides and down towards my butt. He lifted me up off him slightly.

"Why did you think I brought a second set of hands…"

Thor's lips claimed mine as I felt Loki's touch leave my body. He wrapped his massive arms about my waist holding me up above his brother's lap. Though in Thor's embrace, I longed for Loki's touch to return to my body.

"My dark mortal you are going to need to breathe in," Loki said behind me.

I looked back at him and he was fully erect. He held himself with one hand, moving up and down his full length.

I gulped hard, "That won't…"

Loki smiled as he leaned forwards to kiss the small of my back.

"Oh it will," he growled. "We'll be gentle won't we Thor?"

I felt myself sliding down Thor's torso inch by inch. With his free hand Loki cupped my chin. He kept my gaze upon him. I watched myself grow closer and closer to his hardness.

"Oh yes mortal," Thor added from in front of me. "We will…"

Thor placed his other hands on the side of my butt. He guided me down onto Loki's cock. Unable to see Loki's cock beneath me, I felt him split me open with the tip of his cock. A moan left my mouth.

"Oh god," I muttered softly.

"Yes, oh me," Loki laughed.

Back and forth he went taunting me with his hardness. With each pass I felt myself grow wetter. Still locked in Loki's gaze he claimed my lips.

"Breathe," he growled as we broke our kiss.

My heart was in my chest. As I felt him press inside me. My hands clamped down on Thor's forearms. He kissed down my body until he reached my the while Loki was still slowly thrusting himself into me. He cussed under his breath from my tightness.

"You need to breathe mortal," Thor cooed into my breasts.

He latched onto one of them and bit down on it. I gasped.

"That's it, my dark mortal," Loki said. "Almost…"

With a sharp breath in, Loki was fully inside of me. He lingered for a few seconds allowing me to adjust to the size of him.

"By Odin you are beautiful," he said as he kissed my lips.

Gradually he lifted me up off of him before he lowered me back down. Over and over and again he thrusted me down onto him slowly until I started to moan. Thor pulled away from me and slid his down down the front of me. He stopped at my mount. He slid two of his fingers down towards my wetness. They made circles around my exposed clit. He matched the rhythm of his brother's thrusts. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. .

A pressure began to build within me. I felt myself tighten around Loki's cock with every thrust.

"Loki I'm so…" I gasped.

Thor grabbed my face. My hooded eyes met his.

"Cum for my brother mortal," he ordered.

He fingers moved like lightning. They moved even faster than before. I found it hard to even catch my breath.

"Do as you are commanded, my dark mortal," Loki growled. "Cum for me…"

The fire inside me was all consuming. I couldn't take it. I threw my head back and rested it on Loki's shoulder. A primal growl left Loki's lips as he wrapped his hand around my neck. Before I knew it Loki had pushed Thor away from us.

"I'll take it from here, brother," Loki growled as his thrusts grew harder.

"No fun brother," he hissed. "I'll get my taste soon enough…"

As I looked up I watched Thor storm away from us and back into the sea of flesh. My heart sank but Loki pulled my gaze back to him.

"You are mine," he growled.

He thrusted into me deep and harder than before. He bounced me up and down until I thought I might break.

"Now cum for me, my dark mortal," he ordered.

I felt myself burst as a hurricane of pleasure took hold of me. I braced myself up against his body as my body spasmed. I screamed his name as my body trembled against him. Loki's laughter filled the air.

"I'm going to cum in you," he growled. "And then you'll be fully mine."

He wrapped his arms about me as he soon joined me in the binds of bliss. My body collapsed against him as he came inside me. Breathless I laced my fingers with his.

"Now you are all mine, my dark mortal," he purred. "All mine…"


End file.
